Soarig Phoenix
by Phoenix'sSoul
Summary: The Titans gain a powerful new allie and Raven gains something even more. Pairings: RaeOC, BBT, RobStar, CyOC, OCOC.
1. Ignite

Hey everyone well I thought I'd open this one a little differently. This fanfic has been in the planning stages for a long time. I have created a number of characters so I hope you all enjoy this fanfic.

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the original Teen Titans or anything affiliated with them (example Raven's Nevermore mind and her emotions even the ones I bring into the story not previously mentioned in the episode Nevermore, and villains like Slade and the Hive.)

Copyrights: I may not own the Titans but I do I repeat I do own my four original characters and this story if the Warner Bros. or anybody else wants to use my stuff then just ask ok. Oh and I expect 15 percent of all profits P.

Here are some brief Bios on my OC's.

Original Characters;

Electra: A girl with the power of electricity. She joined the Titans along with her boyfriend Port shortly after Terra turned to stone.

Port: A boy with the power of teleportation. He also has super human strength (not like Starfire or Cyborg) and extraordinary reflexes and agility. He joined the Titans with his girlfriend Electra.

Jasmine: Jasmine AKA Jazz (either because of her name or her love of Jazz I haven't decided which) isn't really a Titan. She is a very intelligent girl who saved Cyborg's life when he was badly damaged in a fight against Cinderblock. In gratitude the Titans invited her to stay with them. Over time she and Cyborg have grown to love each other and have begun dating.

And now on with the Story.

Soaring Phoenix:

Chapter One: Ignite

-Titans Tower-

"Azarath Metrion Zinthos. Azarath Metrion Zinthos," Raven chanted while levitating on the roof of the Tower.

She stopped stopped chanting when she suddenly felt a strange presence nearing the city. She opened her eyes to gaze out over the city. She sighed heavily, whatever this presence she felt was it is very powerful.

Just then Electra walked out onto the roof of the tower "Hey, Raven, Robin is calling a meeting."

"All right I'll be there in a moment."

"Ok."

Raven took one last look at the city as she closed the stairwell door. She caught up with Electra halfway down and followed her to the TV room. All heads turned as the two entered. Port was sitting backwards in one of the kitchen chairs, Beast Boy sat on the couch his head hanging over the backside, Cyborg and Jazz were sitting in a some what cuddle position on one of the ends of the couch, Robin stood in the center of the room with Starfire hovering by his side. Electra walked over and leaned against Port's back waiting for Robin to start talking.

"Someone for everyone…." Raven sighed taking a seat in a near by chair. _Well except Beast Boy, but he feels for Terra even though she is still encased in stone._

"Well, now that everyone is here let's begin," Robin began in his usual take charge attitude. He pulled out a remote and pressed a button the lights dimmed and the TV screen lit up and showed an image of an old man.

"This is doctor Necrasia. Our information says that he is designing a new type of robot."

"What's so bad about that?" Beast Boy asked turning over.

"There's nothing bad about him designing this new robot, Beast Boy. It's what's happened to those designs that is the bad thing. The plans have gone missing" Robin said pressing yet another button on the remote and the image on the TV changed the imaged showed Slade.

"We believe Slade is behind the disappearance of those designs."

The alarm suddenly rang throughout the entire Tower "Titans trouble." Robin shouted.

"There are a bunch of robots attacking downtown," Cyborg yelled from a computer station right bye the couch.

"TITANS GO!" Robin cried. All the Titans sprang into action except Raven who drifted slowly after the others.

Battle raged on as the Titans fought the robots. Electra was knocked to the ground as one of robots exploded after she hit it with a bolt of electricity. Her eyes widened with fear as she watched one of the robots raise one of its clawed hands into the air preparing to bring it back down smashing her into the ground. She shut her eyes tightly as the arm came down swiftly. There was a flash that she could make out even through her closed eyes. She opened her eyes slowly. There crouching in front of her was Port holding the robot's arm.

"Grahahaha!" Port roared as he ripped the robot's arm off and then slammed it on the robot's head.

"Thanks, Port, honey," Electra said smiling with sparkling eyes.

"No prob, Electra, baby," Port answered pulling her up off the ground.

Cyborg, Robin, and Starfire were maneuvering a group of the robots to destroy them all at once.

Raven on the other hand wasn't fairing as well as the others. She herself was being surrounded by almost a hundred of the robots.

"Stay away from me you pieces of scrap," she yelled as she used her powers to rip at them.

"Robin," Starfire called out. "Raven is in trouble."

"Raven!" Cyborg and Robin called out, but it was too late the robots began to swarm around her.

"Aaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhh," Raven cried out as the robots engulfed her. Her right hand was stretching out just above the pile of moving metal.

A bright flash lit the dark sky. Just as sudden as the flash of light there was a streak of fire that came from the sky and crashed directly into pile of robots. The robots began to melt in on contact. All the Titans gasped in horror at the site of the ball of fire that now engulfed one of their own.

"Raven, no," Starfire fell to her knees and began crying uncontrollably, Robin put his hand on her shoulder and brushed a tear from his own eye.

"What's that?" Electra cryed out pointing at the ball of fire. In the center of that fire stood a figure holding something that looked very much like a body.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

DUNDUNDA man now that's a cliffhanger. Is Raven all right, what's with the robots, and who is this person in the fire. Find out next chapter. Until then happy reading to all and to all a fun time.


	2. Mystery

Phoenix's Soul: Ok, back to the regular openings.

Angry Raven: Alright you what do you think you're doing killing Raven off like that?

Phoenix's Soul: I……didn't…….kill……..kill…….her…..off (while Angry Raven chokes me).

(Suddenly turns into timid and let's go of my throat)Timid Raven: Oh my gosh I'm so sorry.

Phoenix's Soul: No prob Rae. Just don't choke me again. (Rubbing throat)

(Turns into happy)Happy Raven: Ah thanks you're a good sport. (Slaps my back hard)

Phoenix's Soul: Man I'm gonna feel that one in the morning. Alright now on with the story.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Mystery Man

-In the city-

Raven opened her eyes slowly. All around her she could see fire. She tried to move but something held her firmly in place. She looked up and saw the face of what was holding her. The face had fiery eyes that blazed like the fire around her. The eyes blinked, and when they opened instead of the fire the once were they were now a piercing grey color. She didn't know why but she felt so warm and safe in his arms. Raven reached out to touch his face, the face of the one who was holding her. Just as she was about to touch his cheek there was a a blinding flash of white light.

Raven opened her eyes to a powerful white light.

"Where am I?" Raven asked groggily shielding her eyes.

"You're in the med lab, Raven," Cyborg said moving the light out of the way.

"What happened? How did I get here? The last thing I remember were the robots swarming around me and then there was this strange dream I had just before I woke up."

"Well, Raven," Robin began "after the robots swarmed you a giant ball of fire came from the sky and engulfed you and the robots."

"We thought we had lost you, Raven," Starfire cried wrapping her arms Raven's neck and crying uncontrollably.

"I'm fine, Starfire, you can let go of me now."

"Oh, yes, sorry," Starfire said smiling a big smile and rubbing the back of her neck.

"Hehem, before the fire died down Electra saw someone in the center of the fire holding something," Robin said continuing his story "As the fire cleared we saw that the person was holding you. You were reaching up to his face and-"

"Oh god then that wasn't just a dream I just had, was it?" Raven said softly looking down at her lap.

"What was that, Raven?" Robin asked raising an eyebrow.

"Nothing. Who was the person holding me in the fire?"

"We don't know. He just gave you to Port, nodded to him, and then flew off," Electra answered stepping into view.

"Well then, it would appear that Port knows this person then."

"Yeah it does. Do you know who it was Electra?" Cyborg asked looking over at her.

"No. He didn't look like any of Port's friends that I've ever met."

_"Who ever you are thanks for saving my life," _she said to herself staring out the window looking at the rising sun.

_"You're welcome, Raven."_

"Hhhhhhuuuuuuhhhh," Raven inhaled sharply at the sound of the unknown voice inside her head. _"Who's there? How can you here my thoughts? How can you speak to me through my mind? Answer me"_

"Raven?" Robin asked as the other Titans looked at her wondering what was going on.

"I'm sorry I have some things I need to do," Raven said as she got off the medical bed and phased through the floor.

-Rooftop Somewhere in Jump City-

A lone figure stood in the center of a large roof. The tails of his black trench coat billowing in the wind. He turned around just as another figure appeared in a flash of light.

"Nice to see you again, Port," black coat said

"Yeah."

"I see you're doing alright for yourself."

"Yeah. I see you've learned a thing or two since you've been gone."

"Yep."

"Thanks for saving Raven," Port said bowing his head.

"No, problem Port I would have done it for any of them."

"Yeah."

Port turned to look at the rising sun. When he turned back around the figure in the black coat was gone. Port shook his head and smiled. With a flash of light Port was also gone.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Yeah I know what your thinking; who is this guy in the black cloak, how did he talk to Raven through her mind, and how do he and Port know each other? Well all shall be revealed in due time. Until then happy reading and until we meet again in the next chapter.


	3. Who

Phoenix's Soul: Ah it's good to be back in action.

Port: Yo, PS, how's it goin bro.

Phoenix's Soul: Hey Port. Doin good man. So how you and Electra doin these days.

Port: Well things aren't going to well between us. (Says with head hanging low.)

Electra: PORT WHERE ARE YOU? YOU LITTLE SON OF A ... Oh hi Phoenix's Soul hey how you doing?

Phoenix's Soul: Doin good Electra. So whats got you so mad at Port.(Looks over at Port who is cowering behind him.)

Electra: That little jerk forgot our anniversary.

Phoenix's Soul: What do you mean he forgot your anniversary. Your anniversary isn't until next week.(I said as I pulled out a calendar and pointed to a circled day that said Port and Electra's anniversary.)

Electra: Oh, uh, sorry honey.(Says anime sweat drop.)

Port: No prob babe.(Gives hug and kiss.)

The kiss goes on for five minutes. Phoenix's Soul looks at watch, taps foot, and looks at watch again.

Phoenix's Soul: Oh come on get a room or something. Geez couples. Oh yeah I own nothing of Teen Titans. I do however own this story and my characters.

Port&Electra: He-only-owns-us-when-we-let-him-own-us.(saying in-between kisses.)

Phoenix's Soul: Oh whatever. Now on with the story.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Who Are You?

With a flash Port appeared on the roof of Titans Tower unaware that there was someone else there. He spotted Raven staring out at the city her back to him. She seemed to be looking for something or someone.

"Who are you?" Raven asked out loud.

Port froze when he heard her speak. He looked back over his shoulder only to find her still looking at the city. He let out a sigh of relief and crept into the tower and closed the door.

"Who are you? Well, I might as well meditate while I'm here. Azarath Metrion Zinthos. Azarath Metrion Zinthos."

Port walked down the stairs thinking to himself about last night's fight and about his secret meeting. _Man last night was crazy. I mean I never thought I'd run into him again. It's been ten years since we parted each other's paths. _"Well I guess he'll be around awhile."

"Who'll be around, honey?" Electra asked stepping out of the shadows at the base of the stairs.

"Huh, what, uh nothing babe," Port said putting his hands up in defense.

"It's not nothing. You just he'll be around awhile. Who are you talking about, and who was that guy last night? I thought I knew all your friends."

Port gave loud sigh and put on a serious face "Electra, I can't tell you right now. Ok? Things are complicated."

"Alright," Electra said pulling Port into a hug and maneuvering for a kiss "but no more secrets after this one."

She could see the fire again. She could almost feel the warmth from his body. And there before her were those eyes. Those piercing gray eyes. She could see his eyes but she couldn't quite see his face. She reached out to touch his face but stopped when the cry of a seagull broke her trance. She got to her feet and leaned against the railing and gave a heavy sigh.

"Who are you?"

"Raven?"

"Yeah, Starfire," Raven answered turning around.

"Raven, you have been meditating for many hours now and we um how do you say it?"

"You were all concerned," Raven finished for the young Tameranian.

"Yes, that is it."

"I'm fine, Starfire, you can go now."

"Oh all right, Raven," lowering her head and floating away slowly

"Starfire, I'm sorry I just have a lot on my mind right now."

"It is alright friend Raven. I am very sorry for bothering you."

"Don't be. Just tell the others I'm not in the mood to talk right now."

"Ok," Starfire said as she closed the stairwell door and floated back to the bottom of the steps where the other Titans were waiting.

"So, what's up with her," Jazz asked looking very concerned.

"She says she has a lot on her mind and that she wishes not to be disturbed."

"Well, if there is anything she wants to say she'll tell us when she is ready," Robin said rubbing his chin.

Mean while back on the roof Raven was still trying to figure out who it was that had saved her from the robots. She hadn't seen his face or felt his energy when he was holding her. And Port didn't say anything to her when he materialized on the roof a few hours ago.

"WHO ARE YOU?" Raven screamed into the darkening evening sky.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Phoenix's Soul: Ok now that was way too dark, serious, and it was super short, but hey what can I say this one revolved around Raven so heh. Don't get me wrong Raven rocks but this was just to wet yall's appetites for what is yet to come.(looks around for angry Raven only to see Port and Electra still kissing) Jeez this must be some kind of record. Oh well hopefully they won't still be doing this when I get back. Until the next chapter.


	4. Guess Who

Phoenix's Soul: Ok I would first like to apologize to everyone for the long amount of time it has taken me to update. I have been very busy with school and work, so please don't hurt me.

Angry Raven: That's it I've had it with you. What the hell is going on?

Phoenix's Soul: Oh no not you again.

Angry Raven: What the hell is that supposed to mean.

Phoenix's Soul: It means nothing. (Angry Raven turns into Sad Raven)

Sad Raven: Oh so now I'm nothing. Waaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhh.

Phoenix's Soul: No wait that's not what I meant. Ah hell while I try to calm Raven's emotions down read this chapter. Oh yeah and I don't own anything from the Teen Titans, I just own my story and all my OC's.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Guess Who

"WHO ARE YOU?" Raven screamed into the darkening evening sky.

_"I'm who I am,"_ answered a voice inside her head.

"What? Where are you?"Raven looked around frantically searching for the source of the voice.

_"Don't bother,"_ said the voice. _"You can't see me, but I can see you."_

_"What do you want?"_

_"I just wanted to see you again. It's not everyday I save someone as beautiful as you."_

_Me beautiful? _Raven thought to herself. He thought she was beautiful.

_ "Yes and that blush creeping across your face is making you look very cute right now," _the voice said with a soft laugh.

Raven brought her hands up to her face quickly feeling her face grow warm. Suddenly an exhaust fan blew up.

The door to the stairs flew open with Cyborg and Robin rushing out.

"Raven, whats going…." Robin asked as Raven ran passed him and Cyborg her face in her hands. "on?"

Raven ran to her room with little things exploding everywhere as she ran. She reached the door to her room and leaned against it for a moment. She breathed deeply trying to calm herself. Slowly she could feel the blush leaving her face.

"Finally," Raven sighed.

_"Sorry about that Raven."_

_"You!. Who are you?"_

_"I've said it before. I am who I am."_

_"I know that damn it!" Raven screamed in her mind. "But that doesn't tell me anything."_

_"Ok hears one more hint. My name is that of a bird, just like yours' and Robin's."_

_"Wait what do you mean one more hint? You haven't given me any other hints. Are you there? _WHO ARE YOU?" Raven screamed once again.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Phoenix's Soul: Finally I got Raven's emotions under control.

Angry Raven: You untie me this second or I'll kill you. You bastard.

Phoenix's Soul: Ok so not fully under control but still better than nothing. Well I'll leave you all to ponder the question you are all thinking. Who is this guy and how is he talking to Raven through her mind? Until the next chapter.


	5. TheMeeting

Phoenix's Soul: Ok I'm trying not to keep much distance between these chapters.

Beast Boy: Yeah right dude that's what you said before.

Phoenix's Soul: You're one to talk Beast Boy. (Throws fireball at Beast Boys head)

Beast Boy: Hey watch it with that.

Phoenix's Soul: Whatever Beast Boy. Now are you gonna help out with the disclaimer or what?

Beast Boy: Sure as long as you don't throw anymore of those fireballs.

Phoenix's Soul: Ok fair enough now let's do this.

Beast Boy: Ok PS over here doesn't own anything from us the Teen Titans; he does however own his original characters and this story.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

The Meeting

"Dude she has been in there for four days straight," Beast Boy says pointing at Raven's door.

"We know that, BB," Cyborg said pulling Beast Boy away from Raven's door.

"Shouldn't we like check on her?"

"Hey she'll come out of there when the time comes now come on we've got practice."

Inside Raven's Room

"Asarath Metrion Zinthos. Asarath Metrion Zinthos," Raven chants while floating above her bed.

The trouble alarm rang throughout the entire Tower. Raven started to break her trance when Jazz's voice came from the other side of her door.

"Hey, Raven. Robin says you don't have to go on the mission if you don't want to it's just a prison break out there's no real need for you to go."

_Well at least they're being considerate, _Raven thought to herself as she lay down on her bed staring at the ceiling. She just couldn't get him out of her head. _He said his name was that of a bird's just like mine and Robin's. He also said this was his last clue but he never gave me another clue. _Raven let out a frustrated sigh and sat up.

"I need some air," Raven said as she looked at the setting sun outside her window.

She walked over to her closet. She used her powers to open the door and then to part her huge costume collection. Lying on a small shelf hidden from the rest of the world was a dark blue shirt and matching skirt, along with a pair of black boots. A familiar black aura surrounded both her and clothes. The outfit rose into the air and began to spin around her with a flash Raven was wearing her never before worn outfit. She looked at herself and sighed. _I guess shopping with Starfire has finally paid off. _With that she phased through the floor.

Hours passed and the other Titans returned to the tower in high spirits. Port had his arm around Electra's shoulder laughing heartily. Electra had her arm around his waist and laughing softly. Beast Boy and Cyborg were arguing about who bagged more bad guys. That is until Cyborg saw Jazzmen waiting for him on the couch.

"So, Jazz, where's Raven?" Electra asked as she and Port sat down on the couch.

"What do you mean where is she? She's in her room where she's been for the past few days."

"Well I can't feel her electrolytes at all in the tower."

"Say what you can feel people's electrolytes?" Port asked in surprise.

"Yeah that's how I always know where you are, sweetheart."

"No wonder I can never sneak up on you."

"Yep."

"So if Raven isn't here then where is she?" asked Robin from the door way.

"Perhaps friend Raven is out on an errand of some kind," Starfire said hopefully.

"Perhaps," Robin said his brow wrinkling in thought. "But I just can't shake this bad feeling I have."

Some where in the city—

_This was a good idea, _Raven thought to her self as it began to rain. _I guess I should return to the tower._

"Aaaaaahhhhh," cried a female voice. "My baby!"

Raven looked around to see what was happening. There across the street was a little girl and falling towards her from above were several steel beams form the construction site the little girl was next to.

"Azarath Metrion Zinthos," Raved cried as she leaped across the street and landed in front of the girl sending bolts of her psychic energy at the beams. Instead of catching the beams her energy ends up destroying the cables that held them together.

"Oh no."

She could feel the little girl grab her waist as she screamed. _No time to move. I need to make a barrier._ Raven threw up her hands and formed a barrier over her and the child. _I hope I can keep this up._ Beam after beam struck Raven's barrier. Each impact straining her mind. _Too much pressure can't keep it up._

"Aaaaaahhhhhh!" Raven cried out as two beams slammed into her barrier at once.

The barrier deflected the beams, but Raven fainted from the pressure causing the barrier to dissolve. The girl screamed and tried to shake Raven back to consciousness. Raven opened her eyes to find four beams falling straight for her and the girl. She grabbed the girl and rolled over on top of her to try and protect the child. Suddenly she felt an intense he on back. She looked over her shoulder to see a huge stream of fire.

When the stream of fire died down all that was left of the four beams was a small smoldering ball of metal. Raven looked around to find the source of the fire. In alley which she had been standing in front of before she tried to rescue the girl Raven saw him. She saw those piercing gray eyes that made her feel so warm and secure.

"YOU!" Raven shouted her eyes going white and surrounding herself in the power. When the energy was gone she was once again in her costume.

The figure with gray eyes turned and ran down the alley the tails of his trench coat billowing behind him. Raven levitated off the ground and flew after him. The man leapt over trash cans and piles of garbage with ease. Raven could have sworn she saw a smile on his face one of he times he glanced back at her. The figure ran right into a dead end. He turned around and stood his ground as Raven landed softly in front of him.

"Now that I've found you tell me who you are," Raven said as she removed her hood.

"You still haven't figured it out," the figure said with a laugh. "I mean come on I've given you two almost obvious clues as to what my name is."

"No you didn't all you ever said was that your name was that of a bird's like mine and Robin's."

"Oh come on like the whole fire thing isn't an obvious clue," the figure said bringing a ball of into view.

"How is that a clue? It doesn't matter now tell me who you are?"

"I'll tell you on one condition," he said holding up a finger.

"What?" Raven asked taking a step back.

"You have to catch me first."

"Well that will be easy. Look around there is no way you can get passed me in this narrow alley fire powers or no fire powers."

"Well if you think it'll be easy then lets make a little wager shall we. If you catch me then I'll tell you who I am."

"And if I don't catch you?"

"Then I get a kiss from the prettiest Titan," the figure said with a smirk.

"I don't think Starfire would go through with that even if I didn't catch you."

"I didn't say Starfire. I said the prettiest Titan. And to me the prettiest Titan is you, Raven."

Raven stood frozen in place at his words. She could feel her face getting warm, and felt the blush creeping across her face. Suddenly a pile of nearby trash exploded. He gave a soft warm laugh at the sight of her embarrassment.

"Well do we have a deal Raven?"

"Fine," she said regaining her composure. "If I can't catch you I'll give you a kiss."

"Ok time to get this little race going."

"There won't be a race. You don't have anywhere to go."

"Oh I don't do I," the figure said with a smirk. With that he leapt into the air, but instead of falling back down to the ground he floated in mid air. "Now try and catch me."

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Phoenix's Soul: Well I know my last few chapters were short so I hope this was long enough for all of you readers. So seeing as how this chapter was pretty long I'll make this last part short. Until the next chapter.


	6. Chase

Phoenix's Soul: Hey how's it going every body. I'm trying to update this fanfic faster because I have gotten quite a few good reviews. Plus this is the only one I'm thinking about right now.

Starfire: Hello friend, Phoenix's Soul, it is wonderful to see you again.

Phoenix's Soul: Oh hey Starfire what's up?

Starfire: There is nothing above us. (Starfire looks around at the sky above.)

Phoenix's Soul: Never mind Starfire. So anyway do you want to help me with my disclaimer?

Starfire: Oh yes it would be most wonderful to tell everyone that you do not own the Teen Titans.

Phoenix's Soul: Well you just did it. Thanks for the help Starfire, now on with the story.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

The Chase

"Alright my little Raven catch me if you can," he said turning around and flying off.

"Oh no you don't!"

The figure flew back towards the construction site. A flash of lightning and Raven saw him dart into the maze of steel beams.

_He's got to be kidding._

_"Oh I never kid my little Raven," said his warm voice in her head._

_"Why you," Raven called to him in an angry hiss. "When I get my hands on you I'll, I'll…."_

_"Oh now that sounds a little naughty, Raven. I didn't think you were that kind of girl hahahahaha."_

Raven blushed furiously at his words. _How dare he read my mind like that. Wait what if he's reading my mind right now. "I'll get you, you, you pervert."_

_"Pervert/ Now, now pervert is such a strong word. So if we're done with our little chit chat I do believe you still have to catch me so come on."_

Raven flew into the construction sight just a bolt of light tore through the sky. She landed on one of the beams so that she could look around to find him. It was no good it was too dark to see anything.

"Grah I thought you said that this was a catching game not hide and seek," Raven called out.

"That is quite true my little Raven," his voice called echoing off the beams. "So let me light you path. Haaaaagh."

A flash of light caught Raven's eye and she turned to see him engulfed in fire. He looked just like he had when he saved her.

"Wow," Raven said in ah as she saw him fully.

"Come, now my Little Raven you have to try and catch me if you want to know my name."

"Oh I'll get your name alright if it's the last thing I ever do," Raven said with a soft smile.

She lunged for him, but he glided back from her grasp easily. He turned and flew up into the rain clouds. Raven gritted her teeth and charged after him. He was not going to get away form her. There was no way she was going to kiss him.

_Wait a second that's it. That's how I'll get him. There is no way he'll expect that. _Raven grinned evilly as she burst through the clouds. Her face quickly changed from one of satisfaction to one of despair.

"Wait," Raven called out.

"Huh," was his answer turning around in mid air hovering a few feet away.

"I'll… I'll give you a kiss," Raven said lowering her head causing her hood to cover her eyes.

"Well I must say that I never expected you to give up so easily, my Little Raven," he said floating over to her a smile on his face. "Either way I am glad to be getting a kiss from such a beautiful girl."

Raven was glad her hood blocked most of her face because she could feel her face heating up with embarrassment. Never before had anyone especially a guy ever talked to her this way before. Most people either stayed away from her or were too afraid to even talk to her. But he was different he just seemed to understand her. He seemed to know just what to say to her to make her blush. She felt the heat of his fire as he hovered only a foot in front of her. She looked up into his handsome face, into his soft smile, and into his warm comforting eyes.

As he drew closer she could the warmth of his body. She could finally see all his features in the clear moon light above all the clouds. His brown hair blew around as a gust of wind went by. He leaned down his lips ready to kiss her. She levitated a little higher so that she could reach him. His eyes closed just before their lips made contact.

_There that's it. _Raven threw her arms around his upper body and pressed her head to his chest.

"What the heck," he yelped when he felt the warmth of her body against his own.

"Haha I got you," Raven said with a smile and a very red face. "Now you have to tell me your name."

"Wait hold on you gave up so I don't have to.:

"Oh no I didn't. I never said I gave up I said I would give you a kiss. I knew you would come to me if you thought I had given up."

"Well then I guess there are only two things left to do," he said putting his arms around Raven's shoulders.

"And what would those two things be?" Raven asked as her face got hotter and hotter.

"Well the first thing is to introduce my self. My name is Phoenix."

"And what's the second thing you have to do?"

"I have to get my kiss you said you would give me," he said with a laugh as he felt Raven tense up at his words.

"But but but……"

"And you called me a pervert," he said as he lowered his face to hers for the kiss.

Raven closed her eyes. _Is this how my first kiss is going to happen. With some guy I just met. I only just learned his name, and now I'm going to kiss him. I wasn't even serious when I said that. Wait what is he doing. _Raven opened her eyes to see him kissing her forehead gently.

"Well that'll due until we get to know each other better," he said as he drifted from her embrace.

"Wait that's it? Just a kiss on the forehead?"

"You were expecting maybe a French kiss," Phoenix answered sarcastically.

"No I just thought you were going to kiss me on the lips."

"Oh no my Little Raven we hardly know one another. Besides you just learned my name. Why waist our first kisses on almost complete strangers."

"So why are you here?"

"Now now my Little Raven our agreement was if you caught me I would tell you my name and I did. The rest is for another time. Though I must say I can't wait until our next date."

He bowed to her and engulfed himself in fire again. He gave her one last smile and took off leaving both a streak of fire and one very stunned Raven.

"Neither can I, Phoenix. Neither can I."

Ten minutes later in Titans Tower-

Raven walked into the main room to find all the Titans sitting on the couch. They all turned when they heard the door slide open. Everyone jumped in front of Raven and began asking her questions.

"Where have you been friend, Raven?"

"Dude what were you doing?"

"Raven, why didn't you let any of us know what you were doing?"

"Why, didn't you tell Jazz you were leaving?"

"Yeah why didn't you tell me you were leaving?"

"I was wondering why you left?"

"Are you ok?"

Raven didn't answer any of their questions. She simply walked over to the kitchen poured some tea, and took a quick sip. Then she headed back to the door.

"Well, Raven, are you going to tell us where you were?" Port asked sternly.

Raven took a deep breathe and turned to her friends. "I was on a date."

With that she left the room and all the Titans stunned except for Port. He simply stood where he was with a small smile on his face.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Phoenix's Soul: Now that is what I call a chapter. Haha and one of my best yet I do believe.

Starfire: Yes that was a very interesting chapter. I most certainly did not expect it to end the way it did.

Phoenix's Soul: Well thanks Starfire. Now I must leave you all to your reviews. Until the next chapter.


	7. Enter

Phoenix's Soul: Well here we go again. I wonder who's going to visit me and help with the disclaimer today.

Five minutes go by and no one shows up. Phoenix's Soul looks at his watch and taps his foot on the ground several times.

Phoenix's Soul: Well this is definitely awkward. I guess nobody wants to help today oh well. I don't own anything from the Teen Titans. I do however own all my original characters and this story. Now on with the story.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

-Enter the Phoenix-

It was very early the next morning in Titans Tower while all the other Titans were sleeping. Raven was on the roof meditating when a lone figure appeared behind her. Raven opened her eyes and turned to face Port to see what he wanted.

"I trust he treated you well?"

"Well he wasn't a creep if that is what you're asking. But he was sort of a wacko," Raven said with a soft smile.

"Haha that sounds about right for him."

"So how long have you known him?"

"Me and Phoenix? We go way back. The last time I saw him before now was about six years ago. He couldn't fully control his powers so he left in search of someone who could help him keep control."

"So what happened to him when he left did you two stay in touch?"

"We stayed in touch for a few years. But then I never heard from him after some time. I didn't know if he was still alive or not but something told me he was ok."

"Well he is alive that's for sure," Raven said touching her forehead with her finger tips.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Nothing," Raven said turning around, she could feel her face growing hot as she remembered the previous night.

"Well I'm gonna start makin breakfast you want anything specific?"

"No. I have some tea brewing right now. I'll be down a little later."

"Ok, Raven, see you in a few," said Port just as he disappeared in a flash of light.

"_I can tell you're close, Phoenix," _Raven thought with a smile.

"I'm closer than you think," Phoenix answered wrapping his arms around Raven's waist.

Raven blushed as he pulled her closer to him. She closed her eyes and fell back into his embrace. Without warning an air vent blew. Raven's eyes popped open and she pulled away from Phoenix. He gave a soft laugh and Raven blushed furiously.

"You shouldn't be embarrassed, Raven."

"What do mean? I'm not embarrassed," Raven said crossing her arms.

"Hehe, whatever you say my little Raven," Phoenix said shaking his head.

"What are you doing here anyway?"

"I came to see you. Why else would I be here?"

"I don't know? I mean we only just met a few days ago. Besides why would you want to see me again?"

"Now what kind of question is that? You're the most beautiful girl I've ever seen, so of course I would want to see you again."

Raven blushed once again at his words. _Why do I keep doing this? I should have total control over my emotions, but every time I'm around him my body just seems to have a mind of its own. Why can't I keep control?_

"You know why…."

"What?" Raven asked snapping out of her thoughts and back in to reality.

"You know why I really came here don't you?"

"What are you talking about? You just said you were here to see me."

"Yes, well that is only part of the reason why I'm here."

"So what's the other part?"

"I came to ask you out on a real date."

"Oh, ok," Raven said blushing softly.

"Someone's coming," Phoenix said looking at the rooftop entrance.

"It's Starfire," Raven said her eyes closed so she could focus on the aura of the intruder. "You'd better get out of sight. If she finds you here she won't stop asking questions."

"Raven?" Starfire called from the rooftop entrance. "Who are you conversing with?"

"What are talking about Starfire?" Raven asked glancing around frantically looking for where Phoenix had disappeared to.

"Port told me you were up here meditating so I thought that I might join you before the feast of break, and as I reached the door I thought I heard you conversing with someone."

"Um first I think you mean breakfast. And second you just heard me chanting. I'm done meditating anyway so you don't need to join me."

"Oh alright. I guess I will see you down stairs," Starfire said as she turned and floated through the door.

"That was close," Phoenix said from behind Raven.

"Waaaaahhhhh," Raven shouted in surprise. "Don't do that."

"Don't do what?"

"Don't sneak up on me."

"Oh. Sorry I do that from time to time."

"So about that date," Raven said with a small smile on her face.

"Well I was wondering if you wanted to go get some breakfast," as Phoenix finished these words his stomach gave a loud growl.

Raven giggled at his look of embarrassment. Without warning another air vent blew. Raven blushed again, and looked into his eyes. She could see it in his eyes that she really didn't have to be embarrassed about anything in front of him.

"I'm not really hungry," Raven said quietly looking down at her feet.

"Oh."

A faint high pitched noise could be heard from some where below them.

"What's that?"

"Oh that's just my tea."

"Tea, huh? What kind?"

"Herbal."

"Herbal tea huh?"

"Yeah."

"Sounds good let's go get some," Phoenix says as he walks toward the roof entrance.

"What are you crazy?" Raven shouts throwing her hands up in protest.

"You know a lot of people have asked me that and I just don't know why. Why do you want know?"

"Well for the simple fact that if you go downstairs everyone will obviously see you and they won't stop asking questions. Especially Starfire blasting questions left and right about the two of us."

"Well that would be true if I were to show up as the guy who took you out on a date last night, instead of showing up as Port's old friend."

"Well I guess that does make sense."

A few minutes later Raven and Phoenix enter the Titan's lounge. Port is in the Kitchen annex fixing up some kind of breakfast feast for the other Titans. Cyborg and Beast Boy were in an arguing match over whose turn it was to play the game station. Electra and Jazz were sitting at the breakfast table waiting for Port to finish cooking. And Starfire was trying to get Robin to explain another of the many Earth customs that she did not comprehend. All actions stopped when the two walked in. All the Titans stared at Phoenix who was extremely out of place amongst the other Titans.

"Hey, Phoenix, long time no see bro," Port called waving the spatula in his hand.

"Yeah it's been a while hasn't it, Port."

"Old friend of yours', Port?" Robin asked taking a few steps towards Phoenix.

"Yeah me and Phoenix go way back."

"Wait," Starfire said raising a finger. "You are the one who saved Raven from the robots are you not?"

"Yah that was me."

"We all owe you a great deal of thanks," Robin said extending a hand to Phoenix.

"No thanks necessary, Robin," Phoenix replied shaking his hand. "I would appreciate a cup of that deliciously smelling tea over there though."

"Sure I'll get you some," Raven said moving over to the tea pot.

"Is that him?" asked Electra who had moved beside Port.

"What do you mean?"

"Is he the one that Raven was out with last night?"

"What are you asking me for?"

"Well let me think first this mysterious guy shows up and saves Raven who you seem to know. Then Raven actually goes out on a date that she won't even tell Starfire about. And finally here he is this mystery guy who saved her life. So is he the one or not?"

"If he is this so called one shouldn't we let Raven tell us that?"

"Yeah I guess you're right," Electra said sulkily. "Wait so he is the one."

"I'm not saying anything."

"Here's your cup of tea," Raven said handing Phoenix a small blue cup.

"Thanks, Raven," Phoenix said flashing Raven a soft smile.

Just as he was about to take a sip of tea an alarm rang throughout the entire tower.

"TITANS GO!" Robin shouted.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Phoenix's Soul: Man even after all that work and still nobody to help me out. Oh well looks like the Titans don't like me anymore.

Phoenix: That's not true.

Phoenix's Soul: What? Phoenix what are you doing here?

Phoenix: I'm here to show you that the Titans do still like you it's just that everyone was on a mission while you were doing this chapter.

Phoenix's Soul: Oh well that's understandable. I hope you guys liked this chapter send reviews or flames which ever you prefer. Until the next chapter.


	8. WhipSlash

Phoenix'sSoul: Hey everybody long time. Sorry to keep you waiting for this update but here it comes right at you.

Phoenix: Hang on you have to do the disclaimer first. Remember what happened the last time you didn't do the disclaimer.

Phoenix'sSoul: Yeah I'm still pulling red tape off the bottom of my boots. Well I don't own the Teen Titans, but I do own my original characters and this story. So on with the story.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

-Whip Slash-

"TITANS GO!" Robin shouted.

"What the hell is that?" Phoenix asked with a start.

"It's the Trouble Alarm," Port answered. "It goes off when ever something happens in the city."

"What's going on then?"

"We'll find out, see you guys there," Port said grabbing Electra and vanishing a flash of light.

Port and Electra appeared at the entrance of the First National Bank. The front doors were hanging on their hinges with large gashes in them.

"Now this is weird," said Port running his fingers along an edge of one of the gashes in the doors.

"What is?" Electra asked looking over Port's shoulder and staring at the gashes.

"There are some dents here around theses gashes. I know these were made by a sword but judging by the smoothness of the cut there shouldn't be any dents."

Suddenly a loud crash came from inside the bank. Port and Electra ran inside to see what was going on. The vault door was in the teller boots and also in a wall on the opposite side of the bank.

"What could have done this?" Electra asked looking at the split vault.

"Not what who little missy," came a voice from inside the vault.

Suddenly a large bag of money came flying out of the vault and hit Port square in the chest sending him flying.

"Aaaaaaggggghhhhhhh!"

"PORT!"

Electra turned around just in time to see several gold bars flying at her. She caught them with her powers and tried to see who had thrown them. All she could see was another large bag of money which smacked her right in the face. She fell to the floor seeing a dark silhouette in the door way of the vault as she passed out.

-Meanwhile the other Titans arrive outside the bank.-

"Dude what happened to the doors?" Beast Boy asked changing back from a hawk.

"It looks like somebody cut the doors off," Cyborg said examining the doors.

"Out of my way losers," yelled a figure as he crashed into Cyborg and sent him flying into a nearby lamppost.

"Who are you?" Starfire asked the guy who was dressed in a modern style suite of armor.

"The name's Slash," he answered setting down the three bags of money in his right hand and drawing a large broadsword at his waist. "Now like I said before get out of my way.

"I don't think so," Cyborg said standing up rubbing his head. "I gotta pay you back for that rush you gave me."

"Six on one that's not very fair now is it," came a female voice from above.

The Titans looked up to see a woman dressed in a red leotard with a bunch of sashes and chains wrapped around her. She was holding two bags of money in her left hand and what looked to be a make shift pack filled with gold bars on her back. She jumped off the roof and landed beside Slash easily as if she had jumped an inch off the ground instead of three stories.

"I leave you alone for two minutes and here you are getting into a fight with the Titans with out me, Slash," the woman said putting down the money and gold bars. "And here I thought we were partners, and you're hogging all the fun."

"Hey, Whip, you know me always itching for a fight," Slash said with a laugh setting down the rest of the bags of money he was holding, and putting both hands on the hilt of his sword.

At the mention of the whip Phoenix's entire body went ridged. His eyes widened with fear. He took a step back as the woman called Whip pulled a long whip from behind her back.

"I sure hope the rest of you Titans are ready for a case of 'Whip Slash' like those other two inside," Whip growled cracking her whip leaving a gash in the sidewalk causing Phoenix to take another step back.

"TITANS GO!" Robin shouted and they all leapt into action. All except Phoenix who was rooted to the spot where he was standing.

Robin pulled out his birdarang sword and caught Slash's sword as he tired to bring it down on beast boy who had turned into a tiger. Cyborg fired off a shot with his sonic cannon, it was deflected by Slash's energy shield that appeared on his left arm when he raised it to block. Beast Boy slashed at Slash's stomach but pulled his paw back and looked at his broken claws with tears in his eyes.

Starfire and Raven flew at Whip. Starfire sent several starbolts at Whip who dodged them easily. She then threw one of her sashes at Starfire which wrapped itself around her entire body causing her to fall onto the ground with a hard thud. Raven used her powers to block Whips whip as she tried to bring it down on her. With the same amount of speed as he whip Whip kicked raven in the stomach and sent her flying. She landed right beside Phoenix who still hadn't moved. Whip turned to Phoenix as if she just realized he was there she pulled her arm back and let her whip fly.

"Phoenix, watch out," Raven cried out, but Phoenix didn't move at all.

Raven leapt from the ground and grabbed Phoenix. They rolled out of the way as the whip tore another gash in the side walk. They stopped rolling with Raven on top.

"What's the matter with you why didn't you try and get out of the way?" Raven asked as she pushed herself up.

"I didn't mean to do it. I didn't mean to do it, I swear," Phoenix answered in a faint voice. "Please stop. Please."

"What?" Raven asked turning back towards Phoenix. She gasped when she saw his eyes, they were no longer filled with kindness instead they were filled with a fear she had never seen before.

"Phoenix, whats wro- aaaaaaaagggggggggghhhhhhhhh," Raven cried out as Whip's whip cut into her back.

"RAVEN?" Phoenix cried out as soon as he heard her scream.

"I'm ok," she said through gritted teeth a single tear fell onto Phoenix's face, and Raven saw his eyes change in a flash. They went from scared to pure anger.

Phoenix rolled them over and let Raven rest on her side. He stood up and drew himself up to his full height which was even taller than Cyborg. He threw off his coat to reveal his true costume. Which was black and red. His boots were red which ended with fire marks at the top. His pants were solid black with a dark gray belt that had a red buckle in the center. His black long sleeve shirt had a red phoenix symbol in the center of his chest. His gloves were just like his boots only the fire symbols didn't extend to his fingers and palms leaving them black.

"Haven't you two ever heard the old saying, 'You mess with fire you're gonna get BURNED'," he yelled and fired a jet of fire flying at Slash.

The fire engulfed Slash's sword. When Phoenix stopped the fire there was nothing of Slash's sword except a smoldering stub at the hilt. Then he caught Whip's whip as she tried to slash at Raven as she lay on the ground defenseless. He shook his slowly and sent a stream of fire down the whip causing Whip to drop it with a yelp of pain as the fire burned the tips of her fingers. She ducked behind Slash who had put up his shield to prevent Phoenix's flames from reaching him.

"You know that shield will protect you from him, but not from us," came Electra's voice from behind the two villains.

"Have you ever had a sack of money hit you?" asked Port.

"Actually, I've had Whip through some at me before," said Slash not really paying attention. "Huh what who asked that?"

"I did, now try having six dropped on you," Port said grabbing the bags of money that Slash had been carrying and vanished. He reappeared in the air above Slash and Whip and dropped the bags. Whip jumped out of the way but Slash was too slow and all six bags landed right on top of him.

"Those money bags may pack a punch, but these gold bars hurt a lot more. Here let me show you," Electra said and she used her electricity to pick up the gold bars and threw them at Whip knocking her straight to the ground.

"Well that's that," said Port wiping his hands.

"Raven, are you alright?" Phoenix asked offering his hand to Raven.

"I'm fine," she said as she let Phoenix help her to her feet.

Raven felt a sudden wave of dissyness and pain. She fell forward into Phoenix's arms. She could hear his voice calling her name, but it sounded so far away. Then everything went black.

-Later back at the Tower-

"I hope friend Raven gets better," Starfire said in a sad voice.

"She'll be ok, Starfire," Robin said reassuringly putting his hand on her shoulder. "Phoenix is watching her right now, and he'll let us know if anything goes wrong."

-Meanwhile in the Infirmary-

"Uh, where am I?" Raven asked sitting up slowly rubbing her head.

"You're back in the Tower," came Phoenix's low voice from the foot of her infirmary bed.

"What happened?"

"You passed out. Cyborg said you lost a lot of blood. I was scared you weren't gonna wake up."

Raven looked down to a surprise. Most of her costume had been removed so that her upper body could be bandaged to cover where her back had been cut. She pulled her blanket up to cover herself so that Phoenix wouldn't see.

"Hehe, I thought I told you you don't have to be embaressed in front of me, my Little Raven," Phoenix said with a soft laugh.

"I know, its just that some things happen naturally. Especially things that are deeply rooted. Things like fear."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean what happened to you out there today?" Raven asked her eyes filled with concern. "You just froze you didn't even try to get out of the way. You didn't even fight until I got hurt what happened?"

"I- I- I- I can't say……"

"Phoenix you can tell me. You know I go through tough times, hell I've been through a whole lot. Nothing you say can surprise me," Raven said sitting up straighter and staring at him.

"I said I couldn't tell you. It would be easier to explain if I showed you," Phoenix said turning around.

"What do you mean?"

"This," Phoenix said and took of his shirt.

"My God," Raven gasped dropping her blanket and covering her mouth.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Phoenix: You didn't do what I think you just did, did you?"

Phoenix'sSoul: You'll find out just like everyone else will later. Until the next chapter.


	9. Scars

Phoenix's Soul: Hey guys thought I might just update this one a little faster.

Raven: Hey what's going on here?

Phoenix's Soul: Raven what are you doing here aren't you supposed to be in the infirmary.

Raven: That's only in your story. Now tell me what is going on, and I don't care whether or not if you don't own Teen Titans or the fact that you do own your original characters or this story just tell me what is wrong with Phoenix.

Phoenix's Soul: Ok ok just calm down Raven. Look just read along with the rest of the audience and find out.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

-Scars of the Past-

"My God!" Raven gasped dropping her blanket and covering her mouth.

Covering Phoenix's entire back were long jagged scars going in every direction. Raven knew what had given him those scars. Those scars could have only been made by a whip. Now she knew why he was too scared to fight against Whip.

"Judging by your reaction I can pretty much guess that Port sugar coated my reason for leaving those many years ago," Phoenix said his head bowed keeping his back toward Raven.

"He only told me that you left because you couldn't control your powers so you left to seek help."

"That was only part of it," a hint of bitterness creeping into his voice. "I guess I should begin with how I got these scars. You see before I even knew I had powers something very bad happened. I was only 10 when it happened. Me and a bunch of kids were out running in a field behind our neighborhood. The sun was hot and the tall weeds were dry. I began to get really hot so I sat down. The other kids kept playing and running and the more I watched them the hotter I seemed to get before I knew it the weeds next to me caught on fire. I tried to get away, but every where I turned there was fire."

"The other kids were screaming running from the fire but I couldn't get away from it. The fire followed me every where I went. I was all around me it was on me on my clothes, but I was too scared to realize that it wasn't burning me. I kept running until I tripped and fell. Everything went dark. The next thing I knew I heard voices all around me and I opened my eyes there were a lot of people around me. Several of them were people in my neighborhood and some were police men. 'He was the one who did it!' 'Yeah he started the fire!' the other kids were saying. I tried to say I didn't know what had happened but the police wouldn't believe me so they took me to the police station. I cried the whole way there."

"Phoenix," Raven said sympathetically swinging her legs off the side of the bed.

"Raven, please just let me finish," he replied his voice sounding like ice. "At the station the police kept asking me why I started the fire. I kept telling them I didn't know how the fire started, but they wouldn't believe me. After a long time the police gave up trying to make sense of the rambling of a 10 year old. I waited in that room for hours. Then somebody knew came he said he was here to talk to me to find out what had happened. I tried to explain to him what had happened, but like the police he wouldn't listen to me. 'Do you want to know what I do to little boys who don't tell me the truth' the man had asked me in the coldest voice I had ever heard. I shook my head in reply and he snapped his fingers. Two large men came into the room and grabbed me. They ripped off my shirt and threw me against the wall and pinned my arms against it with my back facing the man. Then I felt a pain that I had never felt before. Then another and another. Pain kept shooting through my back and I didn't know what was happening. I could barely turn my head and see through the tears in my eyes, but I could see there in his hand was a long whip. The pain went through me every time the whip struck my back."

Raven's eyes widened as he spoke these words. She couldn't believe that someone would do that to a child. She looked at Phoenix and she could see him trembling as continued with his story.

"Just before I passed out from the pain other police burst into the room. They grabbed the man with the whip and the two guys holding me. They yelled things I couldn't understand as I was blacking out the only thing I could remember was the pain. Since then I've been terrified of whips even the sound of one cracking is enough to freak me out. And because of me you got hurt."

"It wasn't your fault," Raven said her eyes filling with tears.

"Yes it was. If I hadn't been so scared I could have protected you instead of you protecting me. Then it would have been me with another scar on my back instead you having one placed on yours."

Raven walked around him so she could see his face. She was shocked to see that he was crying. She looked into his eyes once more and could see how sad he was. She reached up and wiped away a tear that was rolling down the side of Phoenix's face.

"Raven, I…" Phoenix began but Raven put a finger and to his lips and shook her head with a small smile on her face.

"Phoenix you told me that I never had to be emberassed when I'm with you. Well I have something to tell you. You don't have to be afraid when you're with me. You see I will always be there to protect you just like you will all ways be here to comfort me."

"Thank you, my Little Raven," Phoenix said with a smile and pulled Raven into a hug.

"You're welcome, my Brave Phoenix," Raven said wrapping her arms around his waist and laying her head against his chest.

The two stayed like this for a long time. Even when the door opened so that one of the other Titans could check up on Raven. However, Electra quickly closed the door when she saw Raven's bandaged back with Phoenix's bare arms wrapped around it.

"So he was the one," Electra said with a soft smile looking back at the infirmary door while turning a corner down the hall.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Phoenix's Soul: Well I know this was a pretty quick update. I just couldn't live with myself if I left you all out there hanging on that large cliff hanger. So Raven what did you think.

Raven: ………………………..

Phoenix's Soul: Hello Raven. Oh well, until the next chapter.


	10. FieryTemper

Phoenix's Soul: OK everybody I'm back and ready for action. Like I've said with every chapter, I don't own the Teen Titans. I do however own this story and all my original characters. Oh yeah and one more thing. If you thought Raven had a bad temper you wait and see Phoenix's. Ha-ha.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

-A Fiery Temper-

Raven and Phoenix had been holding each other for what seemed like hours. The sun was beginning to rise as they finally separated themselves. Raven looked up into Phoenix's eyes which now were as warm as the first time she had seen them.

"I think you should get some sleep," Phoenix whispered as he bent down and kissed Raven on her forehead.

Raven hadn't realized how tired she was until just then. "I think you're right," she yawned.

She walked back over to the medical bed and lay down. Phoenix picked the blanket up off the floor and placed it over her. He kissed her forehead once more and left her to her thoughts.

-In the Kitchen-

"I was right!" Electra cried happily taking a seat next to Port who was working on a crossword puzzle.

"Hmmm, that's nice," Port answered chewing on the end of his pen.

"Don't you want to know what I'm right about?"

"I'm sure you would still tell me even if I did say no," Port answered writing down a few answers on his puzzle.

"Oh come on that's not very nice, Hun." Electra pouted crossing her arms.

"Yeah, I know." Port replied with a laugh leaning back making his chair stand on its back legs.

Giving him a mischievous smirk Electra shot a spark of electricity from her index finger causing Port and his chair to topple over. Just before he hits the floor Port disappears, and reappears behind Electra. He kisses her on the cheek and teleports back in front of her.

"Now 'that' wasn't very nice," Port said and returned to his crossword puzzle.

"Yeah, yeah."

"So what is it that you were right about, Babe?"

"I was right that Phoenix was the one that Raven was out with the other night."

"Really and how pray tell did you come to that conclusion?"

"Well I uh that is to say uh…."

"Hmmm, what's a six letter word for snooping around?"

"Spying of course. Hey wait just one second I wasn't spying on them!"

"Some how I seriously doubt that," Port said pointing the tip of his pencil at Electra accusingly.

"What? All I did was go up the infirmary to check on Raven, and I just happened to walk in and see the two of them hugging is all," Electra confessed with an innocent look on her face.

"Uh huh sure."

-On the roof-

Phoenix looks out at city as the rays of morning sun hit the glass windows. After a few minutes Robin walks out onto the roof from the stairwell door. Phoenix turns when Robin calls his name.

"What is it, Robin?"

"I wanted to have a word with you."

"I get that. Why else would you come up here? Maybe you just wanted to look at my pretty face," Phoenix replied sarcastically.

"Look I just wanted to talk to you about your past."

"What did you say?" Phoenix asked turning around slowly his eyes blazing with anger.

"I did a background check on you," Robin answered.

"How dare you," Phoenix spat. "My business is my business, and no one else's!"

"Hey I did that so that I could protect my team," Robin yelled back. "I had to be sure for myself that there wasn't anything in your past that could cause harm to my team."

"Well there wasn't anything there was there," Phoenix growled fiercely.

"There was actually. Something dealing with a grass fire ten years ago," Robin replied raising an eyebrow.

Phoenix's eyes went wide, but not with surprise but with anger. "That is none of your business. All you need to know about it was that it was an accident." Phoenix said turning his back on the leader of the Titans.

"Hey don't turn your back on me…." Robin began walking towards Phoenix, and just as he grabbed Phoenix's shoulder fire sprang up all over his body burning Robin's glove.

"I told you it was an accident and that's all there is to it," Phoenix said his voice shaking with anger. "And don't you ever I repeat ever go digging around in my past again. Because next time I might not be so nice."

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Phoenix'sSoul: Geez and I thought I had a bad temper.

Phoenix: He shouldn't have gone snooping in my past.

Phoenix'sSoul: Hey he was just being cautious is all.

Phoenix: Oh so now your taking his side. (Forms a fireball in each hand.)

Phoenix'sSoul: Now now Phoenix just calm down. Hope you audience members liked this update. "Until the next chapter."


	11. Reasons

Phoenix's Soul: Man Phoenix finally calmed down after that last chapter. Well everybody it's time for the next chapter. So let's get it on. Oh yeah by the way I don't own anything from the Teen Titans, however, I do own all of my characters and this story.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

-Reasons for a Fiery Temper-

"Done," Port sighs placing his pencil down and stretching his back.

"You finally finished, Sweetie?" Electra asked looking over at Port from the couch.

"Yeah, I love these crossword puzzles a lot."

"Do you love them more than me?" Electra asked suddenly behind Port.

"What… no of course not."

"You said that way too quickly. You're trying to cover it up. You do love those puzzles more than me?" Electra exclaimed pointing a finger at Port.

"What no I don't," Port exclaimed waving his hands in front of him in defense.

"Yes you do."

"No I don't."

"Yes you do."

"No I don't."

"Oh really prove it," Electra smirked.

Port smiles deviously and pulls her close his arm around her waist. "If you say so." He kisses her deeply causing her to close her eyes and her leg to pop up. She smiles and runs her fingers through his hair letting them come to rest on his shoulders.

"That proved it," she said breathlessly.

"I thought it might."

Robin and Starfire walk into the room, Starfire pining over Robin who was cradling his hand. Port and Electra walk over to see what is going on. Port's eyes widen and Electra covers her mouth stifling a gasp.

"What happened to your hand?" Electra cried.

"Phoenix happened that's what," Robin answered pulling of his glove gingerly taking some flesh with the leather.

"Why would friend Phoenix burn your hand, Robin?" Starfire inquired beginning to wrap Robin's hand in gauze.

"Well whatever the reason was you must have deserved it," Port retorted.

"All I did was do a background check on him."

"Yep you deserved it," Port responded shaking his head.

"What do you mean Robin deserved it?" Starfrie asked her voice becoming very harsh.

Setting his pencil down Port leaned back his chair and closed his eyes rubbing his temples. He stood up disappeared and reappeared holding a small box in his hands. He walked back over to the table he was doing his crossword puzzle at and set it down opening it.

"Phoenix is gonna kill me for showing you all this but I need to explain why he got so angry with Robin," Port said as he began pulling things out of the box.

Starfire, Robin, and Electra crowded around Port as he began placing things around the box. There was a few old photos, a yearbook, and a few newspaper clippings. Starfire picked up one of the old photos and looked at it curiously.

"These are very old."

"Yes they are, Starfire," Port replied taking the photograph from Starfire and looking at it for a moment. "This picture was taken shortly after Phoenix and I met. It was also right after the grass fire that caused nearly the entire city to hate him."

The other Titans looked at each other and their faces fell. None of them had realized that Phoenix had gone through so much because an accident.

"You see Phoenix and I knew each other from school, but we never hung out. It wasn't until after I heard about the accident that I realized he and I were more alike than we thought. I already knew that I had powers, but mine weren't as destructive as his. It took some time to persuade him, but I finally managed to get him to play with me and we became fast friends after I showed him my powers we became even better friends."

"So the grass fire really wasn't his fault then," Robin said voicing his realization.

"That's right," Port nodded. "His powers just manifested in the wrong place and at the wrong time."

"No wonder her got so angry with you, Robin," Electra said picking up one of the newspaper articles. "He must have thought you were accusing him of having actually started the fire on purpose."

"But that still does not give Phoenix the right to harm Robin," Starfire pouted beginning to wrap Robin's hand with a bandage.

"No, Starfire, I was in the wrong this time," Robin responded giving her a comforting smile. "I must have sounded like I was accusing him of causing the fire. I should have just asked him what had happened."

The door opened suddenly and Port began to frantically put everything away. It was only Beast Boy and Cyborg fighting about what they should have had put on the pizza they had ordered. Cyborg was shouting the all meat supreme special, while Beast Boy kept saying the ultra veggie special. Port took a deep breathe and sighed in relief at the sight of the two.

"Man I thought you guys were Phoenix," Port said putting the rest of the things he was showing to the other three Titans.

"Why would you think that these two were me," came Phoenix's voice from behind Beast Boy and Cyborg.

"OH CRAP," Port shouted and disappeared with the box of stuff.

"What's with him?" Phoenix asked sitting down across the table from the other Titans.

"He uh… well um… uh," all the Electra, Robin, and Starfire stammered at once.

"He probably forgot the time and went to go get the pizzas," Cyborg answered realizing that something was going on.

"Robin, I want to apologize about earlier."

"You don't have too," Robin replied shaking his head.

"I shouldn't have flown off the handle like that."

"You must have had a good reason," Starfire chimed in.

"Not really, I was just thinking about something at Robin brought up a bad memory and I was already angry at the time so I just blew up at him."

"Yeah, literally," Robin said ruefully, rubbing his hand slightly.

Port reappeared carrying a large stack of pizzas. Cyborg and Beast Boy lunged at him like a pack of wild animals. The team ate in silence for a little while until Beast Boy started to try and make everyone laugh by trying to eat five slices of pizza at once. An hour later Beast Boy said he was going out to visit her. Phoenix looked around at the solemn faces of the other Titans. Everyone else got up after that and when about their own business and Phoenix headed back upstairs to check on Raven.

-In the Infermary-

"Phoenix?" Raven whispered softly looking around slightly having just awoken.

"I'm right here Raven," Phoenix answered taking Raven's hand in his and giving it a soft squeeze.

"Did anything interesting happen while I was resting?"

"Yeah I guess you could say that," Phoenix answered with a sarcastic laugh.

"Phoenix, what did you do?" Raven asked raising an eyebrow.

"I just stirred up a little trouble is all."

"What am I going to do with you?"

"Anything you want," Phoenix replied whispering in her ear causing her to blush.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Phoenix's Soul: Well that's it for this new chapter.

Raven: You and I need to have a little talk about the amount of time I'm appearing in these recent chapters.

Phoenix's Soul: Uh-Oh I'm in trouble. "Until the Next Chapter."


	12. Night

Phoenix's Soul: Well I'm back after a very long hiatus. I'm promising some very good things to come on all fronts.

Raven: Do you remember what we talked about?-stands a few feet away her arms crossed and foot tapping-

Phoenix's Soul: Yes, ma'am. Now for all those of you who have forgotten or don't remember I do not own the Teen Titans, but I do own my characters and this story. So here we go let's get it on.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

-Interesting Night-

"I just might take you up on that offer, you know," Raven whispered softly kissing his cheek.

"I'd be happy to oblige you," Phoenix responded kissing her ear.

"Not right now," Raven giggled pushing him back and sitting up, still holding the sheets to her chest. "So what's happening right now?"

"The others are down stairs having pizza. If you want I can go get you some."

"Phoenix, I don't really like pizza."

"Just though I'd ask."

"Well that was very noble of you," she said while swinging her feet over the side of the bed and standing up.

"Raven, do you really think you should be getting up right now I mean…."

She placed her finger to his lips to silence him. "I'm just fine, Phoenix. I've been lying in bed all day, and besides I wanna take you up on that date."

He smiled at her and took her hand in his and kissed it bringing a soft blush to her cheeks. "But first I'm going to need something to wear. I'm sure that Starfire, Electra and Jazz would be more than willing to help me out." With that said she walked over to the intercom and spoke into it, asking the other girls to come up to the infirmary. After a few minutes they arrived, and soon after Phoenix was booted out of the room.

"Now, Starfire, before you get like you normally get when you hear news I want you to stay calm," Raven said pointing a finger at her best friend.

"Oh, Raven, I don't know what you mean," Starfire responded while she had laced her fingers together behind her back.

"Starfire," Raven's eyes narrowed towards her friend.

"Fine, fine alright already, I'll try to behave myself."

"Good, now as you all know Phoenix is a friend of Port's and well…."

"Come on spit it out already, Raven," Electra said placing her hands on her hips.

"Oh alright fine," Raven said indignantly. "Phoenix and I will be going out on a date tonight and I need your……" Raven didn't get a chance to finish as Starfire pulled her into a big hug.

"Oh, Raven, I'm so happy for you," she shouted nearly breaking Raven's back in the process. "Of course we'll help you, lets see first we need to get you a wonderful outfit, some new shoes, oh and makeup."

"Um, Star, how about letting her breathe will you," Jazz said from behind the two girls.

"Oh yes sorry, Raven," Starfire apologized as she released Raven from her death grip.

Raven massaged her taped up sides and smiled at Starfire while telling her it was alright. After several minutes of discussion they agreed to go the mall, and soon they left to their separate rooms and changed. Raven slipped into the only civilian clothes she had left which were a pair of jeans and purple sweater. She met the other three at the tower entrance. Starfire wore a light purple dress with spaghetti straps and purple high heels. Jazz was wearing a red short sleeved shirt and blue jeans. Electra wore a yellow and blue shirt with a denim skirt.

"Well, girls," Raven said with a soft smile. "It's time to shop."

"Yeah," they all shouted as they jumped into the air.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Phoenix's Soul: Well that's that for now. I hope you all enjoyed it. There is still plenty more to come. "Until the Next Chapter"


End file.
